


An Obsure Proposal

by fiammanda



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 私设如山！！！





	

“——不知火这一族人数不多，之前一直居住在八代海边。最强大的那些族人，可以在海面踏浪而行。他们与水中的妖怪战斗，我族也因兵刃溅起的火光得名。”

“熊本‘火之国’的传说，想必就是你族先祖留下的咯？”原田靠在树上，偏着头听鬼族讲述自己的家族史，适时发表一些感想。

“对。到了关原之后，我族蒙辉元公庇护，在长州藩隐居下来。我们族里大多不反感人类，”在场的人类心想那你还真是挺特别的哦，“年轻一辈喜欢出来走走，这几年正好也需要我们回报当年的恩情了。现在族里人不多，关系很简单。”

不知火额头淌着血，凝视虚空中的一个点。原田把注意力集中在他的声音上，好暂时忘记身上的伤口。鬼族语气平静，不复平日里那种让人恨得牙痒痒的嚣张，令他想起对方所描述的大海，陷在沉沉的夜里，雾气枕着水面轻轻起伏。原田不禁好奇，那之下是否会有暗涛如山。

“哈，听起来和你不太搭调。”他评论道，“你就准备一辈子呆在那儿，再也不跟人类接触了？”

“……我可没这么说。”

“我想也是。”原田点点头，“不过以后大概不会在战场上遇到你，想想还挺遗憾的啊。”

不知火终于忍不住转头面向对方，一把扯住他的领子，变回了原田熟悉的那个傲慢鬼族：“混蛋，愚蠢的人类，我是在问你，要不要和我一起去！”

 

END


End file.
